


Dust

by j90811



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hypervigilence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j90811/pseuds/j90811
Summary: You're my paradise, you're cold as snow.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Dust

Valentino's furs were nastier than his drooling, chain smoking mouth. He held Angel tight against him in a mockery of a post-coital embrace, tight like he could tell Angel wasn't in the mood for it, and his face was stuck in the shitty hairs of the skinned hide. Angel had no idea what or who the fur was from, but it smelled like death drowned in chemicals and laced weed.

Val's fingers prodded at him still, even as he took his stupid smoke break. It was lazy, like he didn't even care if he was touching Angel or not. He kept circling his fingers around Angel's hole, incessantly reminding him he just came inside him. Angel shifted, thought about trying to shake Val off.

He thought about the night Val pulled a knife on him and told him he'd make a pretty new fur. The cuts he had made took for-fucking-ever to heal, even if he had been careful to not fuck him up too bad, not where it would be easily seen.

He kept still, just rolled his head a little to get some air, even if it was hazy with smoke. Val ran a hand through Angel's hair, just as absently, rubbed his neck until his body relaxed on its own. Sharp fingertips skimmed down his spine, pressed harder scratching up but not enough to break skin.

Val's fingers curled up inside of him. He could feel him getting hard again against his belly. It had simultaneously felt like forever trapped in Val's arms and no time at all since their first round.

Angel was way too sober for this.

"C-Can I have some, Daddy?" His voice sounded so small he hardly recognized it. Val blinked in surprise, smiled. He played with the joint for a moment, looking it over like he was considering Angel's request. Angel swore if he said no he was gonna lose his fucking shit-

"C'mere, baby. Come sit on Daddy's lap." He grabbed at his ass, lifting him easily to straddle him. He hated how swinging his leg over Val's lap was pure muscle memory, fingertips just skimming Val's ribs to keep steady.

He was rubbed raw, and his stomach hurt, deep in the center like it always did when he fucked someone big when he was tense or not high enough or both, but he still settled himself down on Val's cock, concentrating on Val's shit eating grin, on his three other hands all over him, pulling him forward.

Val kissed him, all teeth and tongue. From this angle, his hand around his neck was grounding more than anything, pushing him up to hover just inches away from Val's mouth. It was too much to look him in the eye, his hips grinding down as Val took a drag.

Valentino pulled him down, smoke seeping between their mouths until they came together. Angel relaxed before whatever it was he was smoking even hit, knowing Val always had good shit for himself, loving the way Val held him down until he felt dizzy just from the lack of oxygen.

Angel wasn't stupid, not stupid enough to think Val would give him much more than an inch. He started moving, riding him as well as he could without jostling Val's gentle hold on him.

Val chuckled into his mouth. "Good boy."

He barely gave him time to breathe before he took another drag and pulled him back in. His hands became less gentle, gripping his hips and encouraging him to move.

This time even gulping breaths didn’t clear his head. Val saw it, saw his blinking and his tilted head, his unfocused eyes.

"There's my baby." There was a look on his face Angel couldn't place, feeling the capacity to think about it slipping away from him as Val pushed him to sit up straight, looked him over. His hands were everywhere, on his hips, his chest, his thighs. One hand grabbed one of his, guided the joint between his fingers. "Here baby, take it."

Angel paused, must have looked confused, because Val chuckled again. "You can have the rest. Couple tokes left." His hands were even more overwhelming with all four free, gripping Angel's hips to put him back on pace after faltering in his confusion. "Don't stop, sweetie."

He knew he raised the blunt to his mouth pathetically fast, but Val always got some kind of sick satisfaction in watching him like this, desperate for a high. He had to keep two hands on Val to keep himself steady, but Val had always been happy to tell him he was a good fuck even when he was completely out of his mind.

It was always good, like this. Angel getting high and Val in a good mood, sweet as Val could manage and mostly gentle. Angel content and Val happy with him, like how it always used to be. 

Usually Val would get pissy if Angel tried to move from the position he put him in, growl and shove him back, but the mood made him brave, made him lean down after a drag to return Val's earlier favor. Val grabbed the blunt, his hand returning empty, and Angel dully registered burning in his fingertips.

It was hard to register anything with Val kissing him back, with his arms wrapping around him and pulling him close, hips bucking up into him.

Usually Angel would hate getting squeezed, but there was something desperate in Val holding him to his chest so tightly, grinding his hips up so he could get more without manhandling Angel too much, the deliberate rock of his pelvis against Angel's. His hands on Angel's head were gentle, too, combing through his hair as Angel continued their kiss on his own terms, still dirty and wet. Val was the one who broke it, if only for a moment, barely pulling away.

"You're so fuckin' good to me, baby." Their mouths met a few times, not really kisses but too open-mouthed to be called pecks. Val's hands shifted down, one between his shoulder blades, one keeping him down against his chest, and two pushing his hips down hard as he fucked up into him. "Fuck."

Angel's orgasm surprised him, in the dull kind of way things could surprise him on dissociatives. He could just make out Val murming, "good boy, good boy," as he fucked him through it, fucked him past it.

It was all too much, but at the same time he didn't really care. He kept moving as he shook on top of him, trying to sit up and finding it too much effort. He had thought Val was close, but he was also totally losing his sense of time. It could have been minutes, or hours. Val bit at his shoulder, at his neck, until he was sore and wet. He tasted blood when Val kissed him.

He was gonna be hurting later, when he sobered up. If he sobered up.

He realized he was on his back the same moment he realized he was nearly falling off the bed, his elbow scraping off the edge when he tried to sit up again. They'd probably be on the floor if Val's bed wasn't so damn big.

Val shoving him into the mattress for squirming was nothing new, but Angel's vision swam when he tried to look up at Val, tried to gauge his mood. He ended up looking at the ceiling anyway, Val gnawing at his neck again. The lights in here were too damn bright.

He didn't notice Val had came until he got off of him, letting Angel's legs fall forward. Val had him damn near folded in half, and his ribs and back vaguely protested the treatment as he unfurled. Val blinked down at him, touched his neck. His hand came back more than a little bloody.

"Shit, baby. Sorry."

"S'okay, Daddy." He didn't really feel it. It was a little cold, maybe.

Val played at looking him over, but he was nearly if not just as high as Angel was, so he mostly just stared and smeared red across white fur, red on pink sheets. He kept staring as he dragged Angel away from the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss him when he was satisfied with his positioning.

He only stumbled a little making his way to the opposite side of the bed, where his regular cigarettes were waiting on the nightstand. Angel watched him get one, watched him light up, watch him come closer again.

This time, he went to Val. He fit right in his arms, he always did. Even when he didn't want to. Both of Val's arms on that side curled around him, pulled him close. The fur on his jacket tickled the wounds on his neck, but he was too busy trying fruitlessly to figure out Val's expression. He was kind of frowning, but he didn’t look unhappy.

Val kissed the top of his head, must've noticed him staring.

"Get some sleep, baby."

The words were enough to get him to relax. He hooked a leg over Val’s hip, settled in so his face was up against his neck, familiar and warm. Val grabbed his phone, and with a few taps it became the only source of light in the room, save for a few string lights and lamps casting soft colors across the bed. The light didn’t go away, even when Angel closed his eyes, but Val kissed his head again, rubbed his back absently, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> wondering if anyone can tell from this that i used to date a drug dealer but i've never done a hard drug in my life lmao
> 
> shout out to dust by angie and tail whip for the title and summary


End file.
